


Arm Candy

by Words_Etched_In_Her_Skin



Category: Havenfall is for Lovers (Visual Novel)
Genre: Consensual Kink, F/F, Smut, Swearing, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:42:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25477117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Words_Etched_In_Her_Skin/pseuds/Words_Etched_In_Her_Skin
Summary: This was for the prompt - Obvious request: Vanessa whipping MC. And please, I’d prefer if you could give a name to MC.******************************************"O-ok. Y-you can open them." Her voice comes out adorably shy, and when I open my eyes, my jaw physically drops as I looked her over. She was  absolutely stunning. Her supple skin scantily covered in the blackest leather I had ever seen. Pockets of beautiful lace running across her abdomen, pelvis and chest. Her most sensitive areas clearly visible through the fine fabric. It takes me a minute to register that I have yet to say anything when Vanessa continues to stare at me. I finally close my mouth and try to swallow.*****************************************
Relationships: Vanessa Helsing/Main Character
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Arm Candy

"Theo?"

Vanessa's voice abruptly brings me out of my thoughts when she catches me staring off into space. I turn to look at her and blush. Not sure if I should tell her where my mind was wandering off to. She narrows her eyes at me in contemplation, her soft hair billowing behind her like a geisha's fan. It was still incredulous to me how beautiful she was. Even with her brow furrowed as she waited for me to respond. 

"I -ah- Well.. that is.. I was j-just wondering.. " My face turns a bright crismon as I eye her whip hanging in the corner of our room. She follows my eye line, flushing slightly when her eyes land with mine. 

"O-oh." Her voice turning a shade shyer. 

"Y-yeah.." I respond, swallowing hard before continuing. "I was thinking th-that since I'm a lot sturdier now, m-maybe we could test out your whip skills on me?"

Vanessa's face instantly fills with heat. I can see her turning the idea around in her head as she bites her bottom lip, not even aware of how incredibly delicious she looked when she did that. Her lavender eyes glinting mischievously as she considers my request.

"A-are you sure you'd enjoy that? I mean.. the pain of it and all?" She asks tentatively. I know she's playing the concerned girlfriend, but I can see the desire in her eyes as she says it. The ways she absent mindedly plays with her silken hair - dark as night - how she licked her moist supple lips - all tell tale signs of her desire. I give her my most reassuring smile, kind of embarrassed to admit what I'm about to say next. 

"Ah - it's always something I've b-been curious about, honestly. And.. I trust you, Vanessa."

Her cheeks burn red at my words. She gives me a small nod, her hair falling delicately in her face as she gets up to stand. She pauses for a moment, fidgeting slightly with her hands as she looks over her shoulder at me.

"Close your eyes, then. I have something I think you'll like." 

When I see the amethyst glint in her eyes I waste no time closing my own. I can't help but smile as my body is suddnenly overcome with extreme giddiness. Playing out all the fantasies I've had of this exact moment in my mind, I begin to blush. I can hear Vanessa moving around the room with something that sounds like it has straps, and then the sweet smell of leather hits my nose before she finally speaks. 

"O-ok. Y-you can open them." Her voice comes out adorably shy, and when I open my eyes, my jaw physically drops as I looked her over. She was absolutely stunning. Her supple skin scantily covered in the blackest leather I had ever seen. Pockets of beautiful lace running across her abdomen, pelvis and chest. Her most sensitive areas clearly visible through the fine fabric. It takes me a minute to register that I have yet to say anything when Vanessa continues to stare at me. I finally close my mouth and try to swallow.

"H-holy sh-shit, Vanessa. You look incredible." She smiles softly, trying to hide her growing blush with her hair. 

"A-ah good. I'm glad you like it."

"Oh.. I MORE than like it, babe. You're the most beautiful thing I've ever seen! But where did you even get it?" She grows even more red at this, which usually means she's embarrassed. She looks away slightly, fiddling with the fringes on the lace. 

" Uh.. I may or may not have bought it for a Cosplay costume I was going to make?" 

Of course she did. I smile warmly at the thought, and quickly stand, pulling her close. I bring her in for a bruising kiss, and feel her breath catch in her throat as she wraps her arms around me. 

"I love you." My breath coming out in a laugh against her lips. "Thank you for doing this with me."

I run my hands down her sides, surprised at how soft the leather is, perfectly fit to her body. She moans a little at my touch, pulls my shirt over my head and slowly leads me back towards the bed. When she pulls away her face has taken on a more serious tone. 

"So, Theo..." 

I can tell right away that she has her role playing voice on. I instantly start to tingle as she makes her way over to her whip. Her experienced hands pulling it off its hook with one smooth motion. I feel my brain starts to slightly meltdown as she moves closer. The sound of leather against leather making my heart skip a beat. She had never looked more beautiful than she did in that moment. 

"Where would you like to begin?" She asks. 

My brain completely glitches out at the prospect of actually having to answer that. To move my mouth, speak, and make a coherent sentence seemed totally beyond my abilities. I open and close my mouth several times trying to think of any words to say, but all I can do is take in every inch of Vanessa's body. The leather hugging every curve she had to offer, and the whip as her arm candy. I swallow one more time before attempting to answer.

"Aha- um - W-well.. th-that is." I close my eyes, breathing in her intoxicating aroma. Cherry blossoms and chocolate. I allow her scent to overwhelm me, and I feel my incisors begin to lengthen immediately as my Vampire side released. Suddenly I'm filled with such a strong sense of desire, and I know exactly what I want, and how I want it. I slowly strip down and position myself on my hands and knees facing away from Vanessa. I can hear a small gasp escape from her lips as I settle in in front of her. I look over my shoulder and give her a little smirk.

"Enjoying the view, babe?" I joke. Her face turns a shade redder as I see her trying to regain control over the role she's supposed to be playing. Before unwrapping her whip she bends down and slaps it firmly against my backside. I moan instantly at the slight sting. 

"That's Mistress Vanessa to you." She replies. The authority in her voice was like nothing I had ever heard from her before. It was warm but controlled. I could tell she was enjoying this. And gods, so was I. 

"Ah - S-sorry Mistress."

Just saying the word brings a surge of heat through my entire body, landing in my most sensitive areas. I can hear Vanessa adjusting herself behind me into a more defensive stance. My whole body's on fire as I try to anticipate the next sting. First I hear the crack and then it comes, quick and soft. Vanessa controlling the whip like it's an extension of her soul. She withdrawals it several more times, letting it lightly lick across the top of my soft skin as it makes contact. I moan as the stinging becomes more intense. Never too painful though, and always leaving me wanting more. 

"Oh - Holy fuck, Vanessa.." My face is almost buried in the pillow as she continues to move the tip of her whip gracefully across my body. It seems to dance from one curve to another, leaving tiny sprinkles of pleasure as it goes. 

"Tell me what you want, Theo." Vanessa whispers. 

"Oh fuck, babe.. m-more.. of that. I need more."

At this I feel her approach me closer from behind, using her soft hands, she spreads my legs open a little more, leaving my most sensitive area completely exposed. And as I hear her whip begin to dance again, I am totally not prepared for what's about to come next. Vanessa angles the tip of her whip with perfection, directing it to slap and move all the way down my inner thighs. The pleasure of it is so overwhelming, I can feel my knees begin to tremble. Every part of my skin is overcome with sensation as she leads her whip in a waltz across my body, and just when I don't think I can take anymore, I feel it. A warm sting spilling across the top of my clit. I gasp instantly, grabbing two handfuls of blanket to anchor myself. My body growing more taut as she releases the whip again. The resounding crack amping the anticipation with each graceful lash. This time when it connects, it makes direct contact, sending a surge of pleasure through every cell I inhabit. I moan as she continues, hitting her mark everytime, switching the direction as she goes. A master of control, she knows just the right amount of pain to enforce. Just the right amount to completely unravel me. She switches her direction again, somehow directing the tip of her whip to dance right between my lips. My hips jerk instantly at the feeling. Every nerve in my body screaming for more. I'm so close I can barely breathe.

"Please Vanessa.. don't stop. I'm almost there." 

"Well... since you asked so nicely." 

She tries to keep her voice level but she giggles a little before continuing. It doesn't take many more of her masterfully controlled licks to completely finish me off. I scream out her name as I feel my hips begin to jerk. Burying my face further into my pillow as my pleasure peaks. My body covered in sweat as I collapse onto the bed. Allowing the subtle stinging to slowly melt away. 

"Holy shit, Theo. That was.. really hot." 

I laugh and turn to face her, my body still limp across the bed as she moves closer. I can tell by the look on her face that she's not quite done with me yet. I manage to sit up, watching the tiny welt marks already fading. Being a vampire definitely had its perks. She hands me her whip with a devious look on her face, biting her lips before she speaks again. 

"H-how would you feel about tying me up? - if you're too tired and not up for it - I totally understand, I just-" I cut her off with a bruising kiss, and she moans slightly as I pull her onto the bed. I pull away, taking a moment to lock eyes and give her a little smirk. 

"Vanessa, we could be together for a million years - which I plan to - and I would never not be up for that." 

She smiles and I lean her back slowly against the bed. As she raises her hands above her head, completely at my mercy and filled with nothing but trust, I show her exactly how up for it I am.


End file.
